rangofandomcom-20200214-history
Priscilla
Priscilla is a major character of Rango. She is a cactus mouse or 'aye-aye' (according to the DVD commentary), and one of the few major characters to be a mammal. She was voiced by Abigail Breslin. Role in the Film In the film Rango, Priscilla was first Monday, June 3rd when Rango arrived at the town of Dirt. She was there making fun of the chameleon's looks, along with several of her friends. Then she warned Rango that "strangers don't last long here" before leaving. Later, she appeared as a bystander when Rango killed the Hawk (because of his incredible dumb luck), and cheered with other Dirt townsfolks for Rango. After the chameleon was appointed to be the new sheriff by the Mayor, she was seen joining the Wednesday Ritual with the other townsfolk. She stood in front of Rango in the line and told the latter about the ritual and mentioned that Rattlesnake Jake may come to town now that the Hawk was dead. During the ritual, Beans publicly spoke about the dangerously low level of water in the Bank of Dirt, causing a panic among the townsfolks. Priscilla was seen with the group of townsfolks who rush to the bank to learn about the issue. In the next morning, the last remaining water in the bank was found stolen. Due to his status as the new sheriff, Rango organized a posse to investigate the crime. Priscilla voluteered to join, but was refused, presumably because she was still a child. Afterwards, when the posse returned, fruitless, Priscilla stood there and asked them about the water, with Beans answering her that "there weren't no water". Later she was seen again when Rattlesnake Jake arrived in Dirt to kick Rango out by exposing his lies. When Rango returned to challenge Jake to a duel, Priscilla was there watching the two fought. When the Wounded Bird attempted to snipe Jake, he failed and got injured and she seemed to be very concerned about the bird's injury. After Rango and Beans took out the Mayor (the one who was truly responsible for all the problems) and Jake and brought back the water, Priscilla was seen thanking Rango for doing so and joined in the townsfolks' celebration of the return of water. Personality and Abilities Despite her age, Priscilla is usually calm in stressful situations, suggesting that she seems to be more mature than her peers. She is even quite sarcastic and dark at times, like when Rango said that he had no problem dealing with Rattlesnake Jake during the Wednesday Ritual, Priscilla replied by referring to Amos, the previous sheriff of Dirt who was presumably killed by Jake, who had said the same thing. She appears to be obsessed with taking items from the dead or to be dead, possibly to use, hoard, or sell, as hinted by her random, yet dark, remarks about asking if Rango has valuable things and if he could give them to her if or when he dies. Due to the economic status of their town, the latter is most likely. Like other townsfolks of Dirt, she seemed to be able to handle firearms pretty well. Quotes *"You're funny lookin'." *"You're a stranger. Strangers don't last long here." *"He means Rattlesnake Jake. He never comes to town 'cause he's scared of that hawk. He might come now. Can I have yer boots when you're dead?" Rango: "No!" *"Ya got any gold fillin's?" *"I get his boots!" *"Can I gut-shoot someone?" Rango: "Let's put a pin in that." *"Sheriff, yer're gonna bring that water back, aren't you?" Rango: "Count on it li'l sister. *"Where's the water?" Beans: "There weren't any water." *"What's he doin' now?" Waffles: "It looks like a number two." *"Shoot, I say we cook that right up!" Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Dirtonians Category:Female Characters